


The Perfect Gift

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And by that I mean that Nori is pregnant, Kid Fic, Nonbinary Dwarves, Nori does have the baby in the fic but it's not graphic and safe for work, Nwalin Gift Exchange, Original characters in the form of Nori and Dwalin's kids, Other, This fic is all sap and fluff and warm happy family love feelings, pregnant nonbinary character, set in a reclaimed and thriving Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Nori are having another baby! And, now that the mountain is thriving Dwalin is determined to make the best present for his spouse and baby as he can. Unfortunately his original plans get ruined and he has to go all the way back to the drawing board. What he comes up with is even more perfect.</p><p>This is a gift for Chibifukurou for the Nwalin Gift Exchange (idk if you have an AO3 account, if so, please tell me so I can properly gift it to you on here :) I hope you like it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/gifts).



> I completely made up the word "Anad" since I could not find a gender neutral informal term for "parent" in Neo-Khuzdul. It's like "Adad" and "Amad" but with an N to make it gender neutral.

“Heyyy wake uuup!!” Kori and Lori yelled, running into their parents’ room and jumping on the bed. Dwalin, with his warrior's instincts, was awake quickly and grabbed the twins in a one armed bear hug each before they could pounce on their very pregnant bearer, who was still muzzily waking up next to him. Nori rubbed the sleep from their eyes and smiled, still tired, taking Kori into their arms when they made grabby hands at Nori.

“Kori’s a girl today!” Lori exclaimed proudly from where she was curled up in her father’s arms. Nori smiled at their daughter and looked down at the child in their arms.

“That true?” Nori asked and Kori nodded her head. Kori was still in the ‘trying on genders’ phase that most dwarves went through as children. Some realized that they preferred to switch around and never stuck with one gender for very long but most settled on something more solid eventually. Some children choose very early in life and never deviated from that choice, like Lori. Nori still found it odd that all the other races in Arda seemed to only have two options for gender and that they thought dwarves strange for having so many options and being able to choose for yourself instead of having gender forced on you. Nori had taken quite a long time, themselves, when deciding on what gender felt most right and was proud of that fact. Lori squirmed in Nori’s arms and wrapped her little fingers around Nori’s long, unbound hair

“Anad are we going to the market today?” She asked, eyes shining with hope. Nori smiled down at their daughter and ruffled her hair

“You just wanna go see Bofur because he always gives you two free toys!” Nori laughed. Lori and Kori shared a look and then shrugged, they looked back at their bearer and nodded emphatically. Nori laughed even harder.

“Well at least they’re honest.” Dwalin said, shrugging and Nori nodded saying ‘true, true’ quietly. 

The rest of the morning was the usual whirlwind of trying to get two rambunctious twins to sit still long enough to clothe and feed them and have their hair braided before Dwalin had to leave for work. Nori had attempted to do it once on their own to much disaster and made Dwalin swear he would never leave Nori alone in the mornings again. While Dwalin managed to make eating breakfast a fun task, Nori set about braiding their children’s hair. Kori’s thick reddish mane was half pulled back and put in a quick but elegant rolled braid before Nori ran their fingers through her hair to get any tangles out and tickled over the soft hairs that were starting to grow in at the edges of her jaw as she squealed with laughter. Lori’s hair was much more manageable, she had, thankfully, ended up with much straighter hair and Nori could easily and quickly put it up in three cute thick little braids. Nori also tickled the little hairs at her jawline, like he had for her sister, and Lori giggled too.

The girls were busy swapping toast (something they did most mornings and Nori and Dwalin were still confused over) when Dwalin stood up and said it was time for him to leave for work. “Byee Adad!!” the girls yelled out as Nori walked Dwalin to the door.

Dwalin leaned down to kiss Nori and softly rubbed his fingers over his spouse’s pregnant belly. 

“Don’t cause too much of a ruckus at the market,” he said with a fond grin. Nori raised an eyebrow as their smile turned sharp.

“I won’t promise anything of the sort,” Nori said, leaning against the open door as Dwalin was leaving. Of course, Nori’s career as spymaster fulfilled most of their needs for sneakiness and trouble making these days, but they were also on leave from work thanks to an inability to be stealthy, such as a large pregnant belly. Even so, Nori’s thieving and general shit-stirring had toned down a bit since the twins were born, and had almost completely disappeared with this pregnancy. But neither of them were going to bring _that_ up.

Dwalin turned around to smile one more time at Nori before he left.

“Just try to avoid any guards if you do,” he said with a wink. Nori shook their head and laughed as their husband, head of the royal guard of Erebor, left for work.

~~

What Dwalin hadn’t told Nori was that he only had half a day at work, he had requested off to enact his secret plans to make the perfect gift for his spouse and baby. After an altogether uneventful morning doing paperwork and talking with Thorin for an hour about security on the battlements, he was glad to be doing something different. Dwalin was on his way out of the mountain. He was looking for the perfect tree to cut down and carve into a crib for his soon-to-be-born child.

Now, Dwalin would be the first to admit that wood carving was not his speciality, but he also wouldn’t say that he was bad at it. He was no Bifur or Bofur, but he was good enough, and he wanted his child to have something unique. It was customary for a sire to make a gift for their child and the bearer, something heartfelt and made with love. It could be something they would have all their life or something that was more important in childhood, but what was really important was that it truly showed how much you cared for them. 

The crib he and Nori had used for the twins was hastily put together in the rush and activity of rebuilding their mountain. It was well enough made to handle two small dwarflings but hadn’t lasted well through their older and more rambunctious phase. So, they needed a new one, and Dwalin was determined to give this child something unique and beautiful that showed how much he cared. Every little dwarrow had a metal crib, but _his_ would have a beautiful wooden one.

Dwalin had been walking the paths around the mountain face for some time before he finally found a tree he deemed worthy enough to become a crib for his child. It was a tall and sturdy pine, he could save the rest of the wood for something else later for the kids, or gift it to Bifur and Bofur with the promise of toys for his children in return, but the trunk was the perfect width for a crib.

He cut the tree down quite easily and then brought out the leather harness he had to drag the tree back to the entrance. Bofur met him there.

“How are you gonna hide that bloody great tree from Nori!?” Bofur asked, eyes wide, gesturing at the tall felled pine.

“You said I could stash it in the back of your shop.” Dwalin said with a raised eyebrow as Bofur made to help him maneuver the unwieldy tree though the less populated streets of Erebor on a back route to his shop.

“Well, aye, of course I did. But I don’t think I can fit something this huge in the shop.”

Dwalin sighed, did he have to think of everything?

“We’ll strip the branches and cut it in half. I only need the bottom of the trunk.” He turned to look at Bofur and he was nodding and saying ‘oh yeah’ under his breath. Once they were finally at the back door to Bofur and Bifur’s workshop, between the three of them, stripping the tree, and chopping it into shorter logs (it ended up being thirds) was quick work and Dwalin actually managed to start towards home early. He was unable to keep the smile off his face.

~~

Dwalin checked his clothes for pine needles before opening the door to his house, brushing a few from the leather braces strapped across his chest. He wanted the gift to be a surprise and Nori was nothing if not extremely observant. Satisfied his clothes were evidence-free, he opened the door.

“Nori! Lori and Kori!? I’m home!” he called as he unhooked his axes and their holster and toed off his boots at the door.

“We’re in here, adad!!” He heard Kori yell excitedly from the family room and wondered what they could be doing that his children didn’t run into the front hallway and pounce on him like usual. He made his way to the living room only to find Thorin there with them, looking up at Dwalin with a smile as soon as he entered the room.

Thorin had made a crib. It was also customary for other family members to make presents for new and soon to be born children. After all, a child was the greatest gift a dwarf could give or receive, a blessing from Mahal himself and a sign of love and devotion (...usually).

For a minute Dwalin wanted to be angry. He wanted to be angry at Thorin for ruining his plan for a present, and he wanted to be mad at himself for not saying anything to his cousin about his plans. But he reminded himself that Thorin was awful at keeping secrets and that’s why he hadn’t said anything. But then all that anger dissipated when Nori looked up at him, their face glowing with happiness. Dwalin felt his heart melt just a little.

“It’s beautiful!” Nori said and motioned for Dwalin to come over to them and look at the crib. Dwalin was surprised, Nori didn’t normally go out of their way to compliment Thorin, and in fact, was often known to do the opposite. But upon closer inspection of the crib, Dwalin could see why Nori would say so. Thorin really had outdone himself. Dwalin looked up at Thorin again and left Nori’s side to press his forehead to Thorin’s before pulling his cousin into a hug. 

The crib was beautiful and solid, made of smooth and sturdy iron, inlaid with gold in subtle patterns that, when looked at closer, were the personal family lines runes of both Dwalin and Nori. Thorin really had outdone himself and there was no way Dwalin could be mad about such a thoughtful and gorgeous gift from his cousin and best friend and king.

“It’s amazing Thorin, thank you” He said when he pulled away from the hug and looked down when he felt an urgent tug on his pants. Dwalin and Thorin both looked down to find that Lori and Kori were the source.

“Uncle Thorin, Uncle Thorin!” Kori said in a squeaky voice. “Why didn’t _we_ get a nice crib?” Lori nodded emphatically in agreement and Dwalin grinned, highly amused, as Thorin’s face fell and he floundered for an answer. Nori, from where they sat on the couch, burst into laughter. The twins ran over to Nori and jumped up on the couch with expectant looks.

“Anad, why didn’t uncle Thorin make _us_ a nice crib!?” Kori whined.

“Yeah!” Lori added and Nori started laughing all over again. 

Dwalin patted Thorin on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod, motioning for him to sit down on the chair in the room. Dwalin went to join his children and spouse on the couch, scooping Kori up in his arms to plop her back down in his lap where she instantly squirmed around to look at his face.

“Adad?” both twins asked, almost in unison.

“I’ve told you the story of how your Anad bravely fought for the mountain even while pregnant with you, haven’t I?” Dwalin said and both twins nodded. “Well, battle is messy,” Dwalin said, skipping over the more gruesome parts for now, “and your uncle Thorin was hurt. He had to be in the healers for months.” Both twins’ eyes were wide and they nodded gravely. “And you were so close to being born, and we had so much to do to rebuild the mountain, that I only had a small amount of time to make you the best possible crib I could with the small amounts of smithable metal we had that wasn’t going back to helping rebuild.” The twins nodded again. “I didn’t even have time to make your pendants until after you were born.” Both twins’ little hands went to the golden pendants that hung around their necks. 

They were a relatively standard design, a simple bind rune that was for Mahal’s blessing and protection for your children to grow strong and healthy. Of course, Dwalin had embellished each with small jewels and enamel, gifting his children with the most beautiful of protective pendants he could make. The twins looked at each other and smiled before hopping off the couch and running over the crawl into Thorin’s lap.

“Tell us stories about Erebor before the dragon!” Kori demanded and Lori nodded.

“Yeah, yeah!” Lori said excitedly. “Tell us stories about you and Adad as kids!

“Pleaaaaase!?” They both begged in unison and Thorin was, as usual, putty to their puppy eyes and little pouts, just as he had been for his sister-sons when they were little. 

“Well alright.” He said, looking up at Dwalin and Nori who were now cuddled together on the couch to make sure if that was okay. Both parents nodded. “Have I told you about the time your Adad and my sister Dís almost ruined an entire banquet?”

~~

Over the course of the next few weeks more friends and family members dropped by with presents for Nori and the baby (as well as Nori complaining to everyone loudly about how they were absolutely done with being pregnant and how the baby needed to come out already). And Dwalin was getting more and more nervous as he still had no idea what to make from the tree he had cut down.

He had considered making some toys but then Bofur came over with an entire basket full from both himself and Bifur and that idea was scrapped. He brought over new toys for the twins as well and Dwalin had spent a good ten minutes watching Nori playing with the twins on the floor, Nori laughing at the wildly imaginative scenarios Lori and Kori came up with before Nori looked up and realized that Dwalin was watching. Dwalin smiled when he realized he was caught and Nori shook their head.

“Dinner’s ready.” He said and the twins happily ran to the dining room chanting “Stew! Stew! Stew!”. Nori got up slowly, needing to use the couch as leverage. Dwalin wanted to go help but every time he tried Nori would swat at his hands and tell him, “I’m not broken, I know how to stand!” so he stayed where he was in the doorway.

Nori leaned into him as they passed by and Dwalin wrapped an arm around them and leaned in to bury his nose behind Nori’s ear.

“I love you,” Dwalin mumbled into Nori’s skin and Nori made an embarrassed and slightly distressed noise that they often made when Dwalin was affectionate out of the blue. Nori bat at Dwalin’s arm that was holding them in place and Dwalin let go. Nori pulled Dwalin down to kiss him on the lips instead and mumbled ‘I love you too’ against his mouth. Nori was flushed but smiling shyly as Dwalin pulled away. Their moment was broken by the sound of the twins, in unison calling out “Adaaaaaad! Stewwww!!!” Nori laughed, pressing their face into Dwalin’s chest before letting go.

“Better get that dinner out here quick!” Nori said with a warm smile and a wink before going into the dining room themselves.

~~

Dwalin was completely stumped on what he could make for his upcoming child and was sitting in the kitchen thinking about it and waiting for water to boil for tea he was making for Nori when there was a knock at the door.

“Could you get the door please!” Nori called from the living room where they were helping the twins with their reading and writing. Dwalin made a grunt of agreement, loud enough to be heard, and went to answer the door. On the other side stood Dori and Ori, wrapped packages in their arms and smiles on their faces.

“We’ve got presents!” Ori said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, clutching what looked like a wrapped book to his chest.

“Come in, come in,” Dwalin said, stepping aside to let his spouse’s brothers in, “Nori’s in the living room with the twins, helping them with their reading,” he said. “I was just heating water for tea for everyone, I’ve made enough if either of you want any.” Dori and Ori both nodded.

“Chamomile, if you have any!” Said Dori, Ori made a face.

“Just plain for me, thanks.” Ori said. Dwalin huffed a small laugh through his nose and nodded before going back to the kitchen where the water was probably done boiling.

“Oh!” he said, turning around in the kitchen doorway, “Kori’s a boy today.”

A few minutes later, Dwalin was bringing a tray into the living room laden with mugs of steaming hot tea, made just how he knew that everyone liked it. Kori and Dori were on one side of the couch, Kori showing his first attempts at knitting to Dori and asking why he had so many holes in it. On the other side of the couch was Nori and Ori, squashed together and discussing someone that Dwalin didn’t know (probably a librarian, knowing Ori). Dwalin took the chair closer to Nori’s side of the couch and Lori crawled into his lap.

“Open the presents Anad!” She said, blowing on her sweet flower tea to cool it down. Nori smiled at her and Ori handed over the small rectangular parcel that had been sitting in his lap. The pale blue paper was ripped off and inside was, in fact, a book. Nori looked at their brother with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a picture book!” Ori said, beaming. “I wrote it and drew it myself. It’s about a beautiful shield maiden falling in love with a traveling smith. The smith makes her a sword that will keep her safe from all harm and she saves the smith’s home mountain from a monster. They get married and live happily ever after in the end. A little too sappy for you, maybe, but I thought it was a good ending.” Nori was flipping through the book as Ori was talking, looking at the beautifully illuminated pictures with all the colors and accented with gold leaf. The book ended in the wedding scene and Nori smiled at the picture of the smith and her beautiful shield maiden standing on a dais to be married. Nori looked up, turning their smile to their brother.

“It’s great, Ori,” they said, hugging Ori tightly. “The new children of Erebor could use some happy endings,” Nori added with a wink when they pulled away.

“And this,” Dori said, placing the much larger and softer present on Nori’s lap, “is from me.” 

Nori tore at the thin wrapping and opened it to reveal a beautiful knitted blanket in muted greens, browns and accents of soft purple. Nori rubbed the blanket between their fingers, it was so soft! 

“It’s a blend of fibers,” Dori said when Nori looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Your standard wool for warmth but it’s a much softer wool that I found a trader from the west selling and blended with silk from the east. I know, I know!!” Dori cut Nori off as they were about to say something about money. “It’s worth the cost. Plus my spinner figured out how to spin them and she said it was easy so it’ll probably be available from the shop now. Win, win!”

“You really outdid yourself, Dori,” Nori said, unfurling the entire blanket to drape over their lap and onto the floor so everyone could see the patterns.

“There’s an awful lot of triangles!” Lori said from her perch in Dwalin’s lap and Nori laughed. 

“Triangles are good luck in the Ri line, aren’t they, Dori?” they said and Dori nodded.

“The Ri have been putting triangles in their designs for centuries!” Dori explained with a smile.

“I like triangles.” Kori said with a decisive nod as he dropped to the floor to make closer inspection of the tassels.

The next hour was spent carefully folding the blanket so that the twins didn’t mess it up or claim it for their own and then with them roping their uncles into playing “storm the mountain” with them. Nori asked their brothers if they would stay for dinner and they both said yes. Dwalin was once again in the kitchen and wondering what he was going to make out of that tree that would even compare to the wonderful gifts that they had already received.

~~

The gifts continued to come and Dwalin had still not come up with anything that was suitable. Bombur had made teething things, explaining that he had developed the best teether he could find in the course of having so many children.

“Others may claim to be the best.” He said with a grin and a wink when he handed the small basket of them to Nori. “But none made my wee ones stop crying faster than these!” The basket of teethers now sat on a high shelf next to the blanket and book.

Oin had brought a remedy for colic, each dose wrapped up in it’s own paper pouch.

“I know how badly the first little ones had it and you kept having to ask so I thought I’d just make sure you were stocked up before the baby was even born.” He ruffled the hair of the twins as they ran around his legs, squealing with delight as they played some sort of chase game across the house.

“Be careful not to break anything!” Nori called after them as they had ran back out of the room. “Thank you Oin, this is a life saver.” The little packets were now stored in the kitchen beneath the tea.

Nori was due any day now and it was just a matter of waiting around and being ready to send for a midwife as soon as possible. Dwalin was spending less and less time at work and more and more time worried about what he would give Nori. There was a knock at the door and Dwalin went to answer it, only to find Bilbo on the other side holding, what appeared to be an empty basket. Once in the living room, where Nori was lying on the couch he explained that it was a ‘baby basket’.

“I asked Thorin and he said that they’re not common among dwarves but I thought you’d like one anyway. Plus, I’m actually quite good at making baskets, if I do say so myself.” Bilbo continued to explain that it was for when the baby was just born and you wanted to keep the baby swaddled and close by but still had things to do as well. It was a way to make sure you’re baby was still safe and within reach while still being active and useful. Dwalin had to admit, it was a brilliant idea.

“I had to make it quite a bit larger for a dwarven child’s size. I’m still impressed with how large your children are!” Bilbo said, as he made his way to the door, apologizing for leaving so soon after arriving but that he was quite busy. Soon it was just Dwalin and Bilbo at the door and the hobbit leaned in to say something quieter. “Have you made your gift yet?” he asked and nodded as if he somehow knew when Dwalin’s face took on a look of panic. “Nori doesn’t really look very comfortable on that couch, do they?” He raised his brows. “Maybe you could do something to help.” Bilbo shrugged. “Just a suggestion,” he said, and then left.

It was as if a fire was lit in Dwalin’s mind. Of course! He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before, but it was the perfect gift and he needed to get to that wood before the idea left him. He walked back to the living room where Nori was running their hands over the basket and smiling gently.

“Nori, I completely forgot but I have to go fill out some things at work before I can take off right after the baby is born, should I send Dori and the kids over? I should really do this while I still remember.”

“Hmm?” Nori looked up, “Oh, yes that’s probably best, in case the baby decides to be a little early. Go fill out your things.” Dwalin leaned down and kissed Nori, his hands cupping his spouse’s face for a long few minutes before standing back upright.

“I love you,” he said and Nori snorted a little and smiled.

“I love you too, idiot, now get out of here before you forget, once again, to get time off to help me with our soon-to-be-born menace!”

~~

On his way to Bofur’s shop Dwalin stopped into Dori’s, and was immediately bombarded with his own children, who Dori was watching.

“Adad, look at the designs I’ve drawn!” cried Lori, holding up a crumpled piece of paper with lots of different colored shapes on it.

“Adad, my knitting doesn’t have holes any more!” Kori said, holding up their knitting for Dwalin to see.

Dwalin smiled down at his children and looked at their precious creations. He told them that what they had made was great and affectionately tickled their little jaw hairs, causing them both to break down into giggles, which made Dori come out to see what was so funny. Dori smiled with a raised eyebrow when he saw Dwalin.

“I have a few errands to run,” Dwalin said before Dori could ask. “Could you maybe take the kids back home and look after Nori, just in case?”

“Of course! Just let me tell Hjrar to look after the shop while I’m away.” Dwalin nodded and waited as Dori went back in the workshop to talk to his second. The twins clung to his legs, when he looked down he saw they were communicating in that wordless way that twins had, the odd bit of iglishmek thrown in to get across a certain point that wasn’t as easy to express just through facial expressions and innate knowledge of your twin’s mind. It seemed very garbled and confusing to someone who wasn’t privy to the unsaid portion of the conversation and Dwalin was smiling ruefully at his children when Dori came back out from behind the curtain to the back room.

“Ready to go!” He said and all three, father and children, looked up at him with matching expressions and Dori grinned.

~~

“I know what I’m making!” Dwalin said, barging into the Ur’s woodcarving studio.

“Oh, aye? And what would that be?” Bofur asked without looking up from the little articulated raven he was carving. Dwalin walked over to the three large trunk pieces still sitting in the corner of the workshop to decide which one would be the right size for his brilliant idea.

“A rocking chair.” He said with pride and this time Bofur did look up.

“A what?” Bofur asked, reaching up under his hat to scratch at his scalp.

“A rocking chair.” Dwalin said again, turning to look at Bofur with an expression like he was surprised that he had to explain. “You know, a chair with little rounded crescents on the bottom?” He mimed what the rockers looked like on a chair, “I saw one once in a town of men. They’re for bearers with babes and people who are ill. Trust me. Nori’ll like it.” Dwalin admitted to himself that he had thought they were silly when he had first seen one. Men were so much softer than dwarves if they needed chairs to rock themselves to sleep. But now that he was a husband and a father he saw the merit and could picture Nori curled up in a chair, gently rocking their baby to sleep as they sung lullabies. Dwalin’s heart melted when he pictured it.

Bofur still wasn’t exactly sure what Dwalin was talking about but nodded and said ‘oh’ anyway. Dwalin picked the widest of the three trunk pieces (the chair would be better to stuff pillows and blankets into if it was a little oversized) and got to measuring so he could design the chair.

~~

A week passed and the baby still hadn’t come. It was late and Nori was constantly pacing around the house and complaining loudly when they weren’t sitting down uncomfortably and also complaining loudly. Dwalin did everything he could to make his spouse comfortable, but really the only thing for it would be the baby finally being born. At least it was giving Dwalin enough time to finish his chair.

And the chair was starting to look beautiful. He was past the rough cut phase (which Bofur had helped with so he wouldn’t accidentally split the wood and completely ruin it) and past the initial carving and even past the details. It was a simple geometric pattern Dwalin had chosen, similar to Nori’s own personal rune and he repeated it over all the flatter planes in slight variations to give the chair some depth and decoration. The wood itself was a beautiful color and Dwalin was loath to stain over it so he had opted for a simple sanded and oiled finish to bring out the beautiful grain in the wood. 

He was rubbing the chair down with wax to set the oiled color when Ori ran headlong into the shop.

Ori was out of breath and Bofur went to grab him a cup of water from the basin while he tried to get his breathing under control. He gulped the water gratefully.

“It’s time!” he said “Nori’s having the baby!”

Dwalin dropped the rag and wax he was using and stood up, whipping off the leather apron he was wearing and rubbing his hands on his pants.

“Go, go!” Bofur said, moving to push Dwalin out the door. “I can finish waxing the last little bit and bring it over to your house! Nori’s having your baby, get out of here!”

Ori and Dwalin ran through the streets of Erebor as fast as they could (without breaking any speed ordinances or knocking anyone over) and soon they were at Dwalin and Nori’s front door. Dwalin could hear the sounds of Nori in childbirth as soon as they walked in the door and the twins ran up to him and clung to his legs

“Adad, is Anad going to be okay!?” Lori asked, worry in her eyes. Dwalin leaned over to scoop both of his children into his arms, they were almost too big for him to carry them both, he mused.

“Yes, my treasure, your Anad will be fine. That’s just what having a baby sounds like.” He shifted and hoisted the twins higher and they clung to his shoulders as he walked them all into the kitchen, Ori following behind him. 

“Does this mean we’ll have a little sibling soon!?” Kori asked excitedly.

“Mmhm.” Dwalin hummed, setting his twins down on the kitchen table bench. “But it might be a few hours. How about we have some tea and biscuits while we wait? Why don’t you tell your uncle Ori about the new books you’ve been reading.” Dwalin needed the distraction of making tea and searching for biscuits while the twins needed the distraction of trying to talk over each other about their new favorite stories. If this was going to be anything like last time, they would be waiting a while.

~~

The wait hadn’t been nearly as long as Dwalin thought it was going to be, still it was longer than the twins were used to waiting for anything and both of them were anxious and tired by the time the midwife came into the kitchen to tell them they could all go see Nori and the new baby.

Nori looked exhausted, but beamed as Dwalin and the twins entered the room and gestured with a nod of their head that they should all come see the new little one lying curled up in Nori’s arms, wrapped in the blanket that Dori had knitted. The baby yawned in their sleep and Lori and Kori made happy squealing noises, exclaiming, as quietly as they could in their excitement, that they had the cutest little sibling in the history of dwarven kind. Nori smiled and laughed and passed the new baby to Dwalin so they could hug their older children close and kiss them both on the forehead and tell them how much they were loved. Dwalin looked down at the small baby in his arms and felt his heart bloom with love. His child was just so small. Had the twins been this small? He couldn’t remember, and all he wanted now was to keep the wee babe in his arms safe and happy and showered with love. He looked up to see Nori with their other children and he just stood in awe at how much he loved his little family. Nori looked up at him and smiled. Soon after, Nori told the twins they needed to go to sleep because it was much much past their bedtime and Dwalin handed the baby back to his spouse and went to go make sure their older children were tucked in.

When he came back Bofur was in the room and so was the chair that Dwalin had made. Nori was sitting up and staring at it with stars in their eyes.

“You made this!?” Nori asked, shocked and a little overwhelmed. “It’s...” Nori sniffed, and absolutely did not cry. “It’s perfect!” Dwalin beamed.

“I wanted to give you something unique that no one else would have.” He said, going to sit on the edge of the bed and tucking a sweaty curl of hair behind Nori’s ear. Nori closed their eyes and leaned into the touch. It felt strange to be here again (they hadn’t planned it) and yet Dwalin couldn’t have been any happier with the outcome. Nori was healthy, their new baby was healthy as well, and all his internal turmoil over the gift had paid off in the end. Everything had just turned out perfect. Nori opened their eyes and smiled at Dwalin before coughing slightly.

“Do you need some water?” Dwalin asked and Nori nodded. 

“The pitcher’s all out,” Nori said, nodding at the one that sat on the bedside table.

“I’ll go refill it.” Dwalin got up and grabbed the pitcher, nodding at Bofur in thanks for bringing the chair over as he left the room. He was refilling the pitcher in the kitchen when Bofur stuck his head into the room to say he was leaving.

“Beautiful baby you’ve got.” He said with a grin and then the door was opened and shut. Dwalin realized that he still had his boots on as he passed through the front hallway and stopped to take them and his tools harness off before padding back to the bedroom.

The sconces in the walls had been extinguished and the room was lit only by the soft warm glow of several candles on the bedside tables and Dwalin smiled at the scene before him. Nori was sitting in the rocking chair, several of the pillows from their bed shoved into the bottom and sides, and covered by one of their soft furs. The baby was tucked in their arms, the only sound aside from the soft creak of the rocking chair was the familiar melody of a Khuzdul lullaby.

Dwalin felt the familiar warmth and flame that relit and grew ever bigger in his heart every time he was reminded just how much he loved Nori as he watched the tender scene before him. Dwalin was glad he waited to make the gift, nothing would have been any more perfect and nothing else would have made himself or Nori as happy as this rocking chair already had. Nori looked up at Dwalin after brushing the soft red-blonde hairs from their child’s forehead and smiled, as warm and inviting and freshly molten gold.

“It’s perfect,” Nori said. Dwalin knew they meant not just the chair, but also their new baby, and the soft and contented evening that they were having, and every evening they would have to come. Dwalin found himself agreeing with a warm smile of his own and a flicker of that love fire in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out so much longer than I intended but I'm happy with it so I don't care that I'm WAY over the word minimum.


End file.
